The Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) will implement the theme of the UCLA OAIC, Preventing Disease and Disability in Vulnerable Populations: a Translational Approach by providing an infrastructure, reaching out to the larger UCLA research community, the Department of Veterans Affairs (VA), Drew University, and strategically providing support (advice, in-kind services, and direct financial support) to promote translational research and develop careers of junior faculty. Specifically, the LAC will provide support for planning, organizational, evaluation, and administrative activities related to the other Cores and to the OAIC as a whole. It will monitor, stimulate, sustain, evaluate, and report progress towards the Center's overall goals. To do so, the LAC has established 8 specific aims: 1) to provide day-to-day management of the UCLA OAIC 2) to provide fiscal management for the UCLA OAIC 3) to provide administrative oversight for internal quality control of ongoing research and training 4) to review and optimize use of UCLA OAIC resources by internal and external projects 5) to create linkages between UCLA OAIC Cores/investigators and other UCLA, VA, and RAND researchers whose work relates to the theme and mission of the Center, especially the new UCLA CTSI and the UCLA Research Center for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR) 6) to solicit applications for new Career Development Awards (CDAs) and pilots and coordinate the review process for new CDA, pilots, and Developmental Projects (DPs) 7) to ensure communication, coordination, and collaboration among the UCLA OAIC cores, (intra-OAIC) and between the UCLA OAIC and other OAICs (inter-OAIC) 8) to maintain contact with NIA staff, the national OAIC Coordinating Center, the External Advisory Board, and External Selection Panel The OAIC LAC has five primary components: a Core Administrative Unit; an Executive Committee (EC); Core Leadership within each of the seven Cores; an External Advisory Board (EAB); an External Selection Panel (ESP), which with the EAB and EC, makes the final selection of new CDAs, DPs, and pilots.